


Comedown

by JennaLee



Series: Boss Kink [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: Arin's stressed out and Dan's feeling neglected. Once again, Brian is there to help.





	Comedown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts).



> This work is a commissioned piece! Send me a message on tumblr @ j-lyn if you would like to chat about commissioning a fic.

“Your boyfriend’s asleep in your office,” Ross announces, accosting Arin in the kitchen. 

Arin, totally zoned out and engrossed in a dumb game on his phone, jumps and almost drops his sandwich. “Jesus fucking heart attack.”

“I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you,” Ross says, his tone contrite but his eyes dancing. 

Arin just snorts. “When are you ever quiet, except when you’re being a sneaky little shit?” Then Ross’s words catch up to him and he frowns. “Wait, Dan’s in my office? Why? And why were you in my office too? Was I not invited to this party?”

“You borrowed my charger and never gave it back.”

That rings a bell. “Oh. Fuck, dude, I totally forgot. I’m sorry.”

Ross shrugs and starts to rifle through the fridge. “No big deal. You’ve been so busy lately.”

“Yeah. Fucking understatement, dude.” Arin sighs. Sometimes he wondered why the fuck he’d taken on his touring company on top of the million other projects he was constantly working on. Brent was pushing for more Starbomb tour dates and they were behind on practically everything at the office. First Dan had been sick, and then Suzy had been sick, and then somehow it was half of their entire staff being knocked over one by one like dominoes. And just when everyone was finally getting over it, it was Arin’s turn to spend three days at home, spending half his time in the bathroom and the other half alternately sweating and freezing his ass off in bed.

Remembering the plague that had spread around the office, Arin’s suddenly worried. “Do you think Dan’s sick again?” It wasn’t like him to nap in the middle of the work day. It might be normal for Ross, who had the circadian rhythm of a raccoon. 

“Dunno,” Ross says, settling on a cup of pudding. He opens it with his teeth and starts eating it without a spoon. “I didn’t want to wake him. I was going to draw something on his face, but he looked sad so I didn’t.”

Arin rolls his eyes. “Considerate of you.”

“I’m a good friend.”

“Usually,” Arin allows. He looks down at his sandwich and frowns. Concern for Dan is making it hard to eat. Ross making wet sucking noises into his cup of pudding isn’t helping his appetite either. Arin pops the sandwich back into its paper bag and folds the top down before tossing it back into the fridge. 

“You should probably finish that,” Ross says mildly. “I haven’t seen you eat something besides fast food in like, three days.”

Arin shrugs like it’s no big deal. “I had a big breakfast. I’m fine.”

“You’re gonna run yourself right into the ground, you know,” Ross says conversationally.

“Hasn’t happened yet.”

“Yeah, sure, only two work-related anxiety attacks is a good track record.”

“It’s not that bad.” 

“Yet. Arin, I can help you with stuff, you know,” Ross sighs. “Dan and I can take over the streams this week. I’ll do the power hour too, if you want.”

“It’s fine.” 

“I can step in and do some one-offs to fill up the episode quota too.”

Arin holds up a hand. “Look, I appreciate the effort, but I’m gonna be fine. I’ll figure shit out. If I need you for anything, I’ll let you know.”

Ross nods, obviously not convinced. “Okay,” he says doubtfully. 

“I gotta go take care of Dan now.”

Ross nods again. “I know. And maybe remember to take care of yourself, too.”

“Yes, _Mom._ ” Arin rolls his eyes good naturedly, and Ross gives him one of his rare sincere smiles. The warm effect is somewhat ruined by the pudding on his chin.

Arin makes his way to his office, his anxiety humming under his skin and making his bones ache. The office is mostly quiet, with the exception of some rowdy conversation coming from the editing bay punctuated with bursts of laughter. Matt and Ryan were reunited after the office plague had knocked them out of commission for three days each, in turn. 

Frustration coils in Arin’s chest as he sees a dozen little reminders of all the work he has to do. His phone keeps buzzing with email notifications. The whiteboard calendar is crammed full of meeting dates, deadlines, and recording sessions, packed tight right up until the date they left for tour. Arin generally _liked_ being busy, and he was more than aware of how lucky he was for all the opportunities he had - but sometimes it all just became too fucking much. The responsibility of being the boss weighed heavily on him sometimes. 

People depended on him. People looked up to him. He had employees who needed him. Employees and friends alike.

But Arin forgets all of his own worries when he opens his office door and sees Dan, curled up on his office couch just like Ross said, with Arin’s sweater draped over his upper body and tucked up around his chin. He can tell what Ross had meant when he said Dan looked sad. Arin’s heart thumps. The couch is small but Arin manages to sit, albeit uncomfortably, and reaches out to stroke Dan’s hair. 

“Hey,” Arin says all low and soothing when he sees Dan’s eyes open. “Are you feeling okay? Can I get you anything?”

Dan blinks up at him, slow and logy. There are bags and dark circles under his eyes. Had he looked so tired when he’d gotten to work this morning? Arin can’t remember. Guilt squirms in his chest. He’d been so caught up feeling down about himself that he hadn’t noticed Dan struggling too. 

“M’ just tired,” Dan finally says. 

“Are you sure?” Arin puts a hand on his forehead. “You look pretty run down.”

“Sweaty hands,” Dan mumbles, but when Arin moves his fingers to his temple and started to rub in circles, he lets out a deep sigh. “That feels really good.”

“Yeah?” Arin keeps going, moving his fingers along Dan’s scalp, pushing his way through the forest of hair. Dan pushes up into his touch like a cat and readjusts his position on the couch, sinking deeper into the cushions. 

“You want me to leave you here for a while longer?” Arin asks, privately thinking that Dan looked like he could definitely use the extra sleep. 

Dan’s whole face scrunches up as he yawns. “I should get up,” he says, not sounding enthused at the idea. “There’s so much to do. I didn’t even mean to fall asleep in here. I had a question for you, but couldn’t find you…and I guess I just…” He pauses to yawn again, and waves his hand to finish the sentence. 

“What was the question?”

“Dunno now,” Dan says vaguely. “Hard to think. So tired.”

“You can stay here as long as you want,” Arin tells him, trailing his hand down to Dan’s neck and squeezing lightly. The muscles at the junction of his neck and shoulder feel all stiff, and Dan sucks in a breath when Arin presses down with his fingertips. “Hurts?”

“A little,” Dan says, thickly. “Tense.”

“Yeah. I can feel it.” Arin shifts his weight and gets himself in a better position to put some strength into the touch. He hears Dan’s breath hitch when he starts in on his shoulder, squeezing deeply enough to feel just how tense Dan really is. The knots under his skin feel like rocks.

“Mmm,” Dan sighs, arching into the touch. Then he hisses, drawing air sharply through his teeth. “Aaah - fuck, Arin. No, don’t stop, it’s - _ah!_ “

Arin grins to himself, and maybe his pulse gets a little faster. It’s difficult to give a proper massage on a couch from this angle. But it doesn’t stop Arin from trying. He works his hands down the parts of Dan’s back that he can reach, pushing up his shirt for better contact. Dan stretches languidly and lets him do it, making soft noises of pleasure and the occasional gasp of pain. 

It’s hard for Arin to stay anxious when he has Dan to focus on. He’s supposed to be making Dan feel better, but it’s Arin who finds himself sinking into a state of relaxation. He likes being helpful, and he likes the feeling of his hands on Dan’s bare skin, and he _definitely_ likes all the noises Dan is making. It’s oddly soothing to be in control of Dan’s pleasure, working him back and forth from bliss to pain and back again. For a little while at least, Arin can forget about his busy life and his responsibilities. He continues until his wrists and fingers ache, and when he stops Dan lets out all his breath in one long, relieved sigh.

“That felt incredible,” Dan says, tugging his shirt back down. He looks at Arin almost shyly. “You’re so good with your hands.”

Arin could make the obvious joke, but kisses his forehead instead. “Why don’t you go home early today? You could use the sleep.”

“We’re recording at six,” Dan points out. “I can’t leave early.”

“We can re-schedule. Or, actually, Ross volunteered to do a couple one-offs with me. We could - ”

“I’m not asking Ross to fill in for me,” Dan cuts in. “Ross doesn’t even like being on Game Grumps.”

“He doesn’t mind doing you a favour.”

“I don’t need Ross to do me any favours,” Dan insists stubbornly. “I’ll be fine, alright?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to burn out, Dan. I think you’re working too hard lately.”

“ _I’m_ working too hard?” Dan’s eyebrows practically lift off his forehead. “You’ve been going non-stop for like, two weeks. I’ve been worried about you.”

Which was the kinder way of saying _you filthy hypocrite._ Arin just shrugs. “Can’t take a break. Too much on my plate.”

Dan nods and smiles ruefully. “I feel you, man. I’m excited to be touring again, but it also still feels like I only just got back from Australia.”

“Maybe after this one’s over, we can take another vacation,” Arin suggests. “Give us something to look forward to.”

“Just the two of us?” Dan asks, his eyes brightening. He’s trying to keep it cool but he can’t fully hide the hopefulness in his tone.

“Maybe,” Arin says slowly. “Suzy’s still mad she couldn’t come with me to Japan last time, though.”

“Oh,” Dan says. “Maybe after, then, we can have a weekend or something, just you and me.”

Arin’s weekends are busy as hell. “Yeah, um, maybe. I’m pretty booked, but…”

“You could come over tonight after work,” Dan blurts, and when Arin looks at him, he reddens. “I mean, um. If you want, it would be nice, to, um…”

Arin shakes his head regretfully. “I promised Suzy that we’d go out.”

“Oh,” Dan says. “Oh, yeah, of course.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be!” Dan’s tone is suddenly way too cheery. “Of course you want to spend time with your wife, man, that’s…of course that’s how it is. It’s just…you know. It’s been more than a month since we…”

Arin suddenly realizes that it’s the truth. Besides a few sneaked kisses in the Grump room, he hadn’t really had time for Dan in weeks. “Maybe we can go out sometime this week? Lunch, maybe?”

“Lunch,“ Dan repeats. “Sure, yeah, okay.” A crease returns to Dan’s forehead. He runs a hand over his hair. “Hey, listen man, thanks for the massage, but I should probably go meet up with Brian. I said we’d talk after lunch.”

Arin frowns. He can tell he’s said something wrong. He doesn’t want to come off too strong, though, and he doesn’t want to entertain the thought that he might be adding relationship problems to his list of things he needed to work on. So all he says is, “Alright. See you later, Dan.”

**

The memory of Dan’s exhausted, lined face stays with Arin all day. He can’t stop thinking that maybe he’d been neglecting Dan. Arin wasn’t used to having to make time for someone - Suzy was just _there_ most of the time, in tune with Arin’s ups and downs, always beside him when they went to bed. She was truly like Arin’s other half - their lives were so inextricably linked that it was impossible for Arin to forget to spend time with her.

Arin remembers it again - Dan slumped on Arin’s couch, his poor muscles taut and sore. Dan, smiling through the pain, telling Arin that it was no big deal. The way he’d arched into Arin’s touch as Arin rubbed his back and shoulders. The way he’d almost looked embarrassed after asking Arin to come over and being immediately shot down. _He doesn’t have a wife to go home to. He just wanted to spend some time with you. He’s been just as overworked as you…except you get to go home to Suzy, who cooks pancakes for dinner for you when you’re tired and rubs your feet if you rub hers._

A familiar, slightly nasally voice cuts through Arin‘s train of thought.

“You look like hell.”

“Oh, thanks, Brian,” Arin says sarcastically. “Thank you very much. Like I didn’t know that already.”

Brian, impervious to Arin’s sass, rests his clear blue gaze on him. “Something wrong, Arin?”

“Nothing. Everything.” Arin feels like his skeleton is vibrating. He’s tired and anxious and sad and upset at himself all at once. “What else is new? I’ll get over it.”

Brian tilts his head, calculating. “Okay. So I was just talking to Dan.”

“Ah, fuck.” Arin groans, fully expecting a lecture.

Instead, Brian looks surprised. “Did something happen with you two?”

“I don’t know,” Arin says truthfully. “I thought maybe he was mad at me?”

“Why would he be mad at you?”

Arin rubs his temples. “Maybe he feels neglected? I haven’t made time for him in forever. He asked me if I’d come over tonight, and I said no, I have plans with Suzy.”

“That seems fair.”

“Yeah, I guess. He was disappointed, though. We were trying to figure out a good time to hang out and nothing was working.”

“Well, you’re both very busy,” Brian says carefully. 

“I want to make time for him but I just don’t have any. It’s nothing against him. It’s just - Brian, I’m this fucking close to having another anxiety attack, I have a million things to do here, and I’m expected to just up and leave for tour soon and that’ll take half the fucking summer, and - ” Arin inhales deeply. “Just…fuck. You know how it is.”

“Well, that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.” Brian takes a seat across from Arin and leans back, hands pillowed behind his head. “I do know how it is.”

“Yeah,” Arin suddenly feels like an idiot. Brian was just as busy as he was, and going on the same tour, _and_ he had a kid. And somehow he always had time enough for Dan. “How the fuck do you do it? You’re always so put together.”

“Well…” Brian looks like he’s choosing his words carefully. “I guess you could say that I have a secret weapon against stress.”

“Yeah? What is it? Can I have one?”

Brian smiles. “I guess you can. It’s Dan.”

“What do you mean? Like I get that hanging out with him is fun, but like I said - ”

“I don’t just mean his company,” Brian cuts in smoothly, “although of course that’s enjoyable too. But do you remember what I told you about what it means to be a good dom? How it means being completely focused on Dan and his needs?”

“What?” Arin stares, thrown. “What does that have to do with - ”

“Do you remember?” Brian repeats firmly.

“Yeah, I remember.” Arin’s cheeks burn and he can’t look Brian in the eye. Then he laughs at himself, because it’s stupid to be embarrassed after what they had shared and seen. “What about it?”

“Sometimes,” Brian says slowly, “when I feel stressed, or overwhelmed, it feels good to direct all of my attention to one thing. It feels good to be completely in control. If I’m one hundred percent focused on Dan, I can’t think about anything else.”

“Punishing him helps you relax?” Arin asks slowly, trying to wrap his head around the idea. “Like you get all your rage out by spanking him, or - ”

“It doesn’t have to be a punishment, and it’s good for both of us,” Brian corrects. “While I enjoy being in control, Dan is different. Sometimes what Dan needs is someone to tell him what to do. Someone to make all the decisions for him. See, what he likes is having control taken away from him. He doesn’t want to have to think.”

Brian’s words send a electric thrill through Arin’s chest. “What do you mean?” he asks, breathlessly. “Like bondage?”

Brian doesn’t even blink. “If you want,” he answers calmly. “I have quite a collection of fun toys and restraints that we’ve gotten into more than a couple times. I know all his favourites. Sometimes he likes being physically restrained. Sometimes he just likes to obey.”

Arin sucks in a breath. Words fail him and he finds himself staring at Brian dumbly. He can tell that Brian is enjoying his reaction. There was nothing Brian loved more than to overwhelm other people, to shock them, to pick at their edges until they broke down entirely. Brian rarely flexed that dominant energy around Arin, but sometimes he found it a fun challenge. Arin struggles to achieve the sort of cool confidence that Brian has, but images of Dan with his arms bound behind his back keep swimming in the front of his brain and he can’t say anything but, “Holy shit.”

“Would that be something you’re interested in, then?” Brian tilts his head. “I was planning on spending an evening with him sometime soon, and I’m sure he’d enjoy it if you came along. I think it would be especially exciting for him to have his boss be the one giving him orders. And I think it would help you too, Arin.”

“What is my life?” Arin asks the ceiling helplessly. He had been pretty sure that the threesome was a one time thing. 

“Think about it,” Brian shrugs.

Arin does. He’s still not sure how he feels about Brian. There was something fascinating about him, despite their lack of direct chemistry. Certainly he didn’t feel as strongly for Brian as Dan did. And Arin doesn’t want the kind of romantic connection with Brian that he has with Dan. But there was something irresistible about Brian’s quiet intensity. The way he spoke to Dan the night they’d shared together made Arin’s blood run hot. 

But still - “You really want me to have another threesome with you guys to - to combat stress?” Arin shakes his head. “Brian, I’m definitely into the idea, but I don’t have time to fuckin’ - think up kinky ideas for a scene, or anything like that.”

“Tell you what,” Brian says, a faint smile playing around his eyes. “I’ll take care of it all. You don’t have to worry about a thing. Tomorrow night, after hours. Will you be available?”

Arin thinks fast. “I can be. For a few hours. No later than like, eleven.”

“That’s fine, Arin. The three of us will meet here, in the lounge. I’ll let Dan know to prepare.” He pauses, and the smile spreads to his mouth. “I’ll tell him right before I leave, so for the next twenty-four hours he’ll be thinking about nothing except what we’re going to do to him.”

Arin’s worries are buried deeply beneath the vivid, enticing memory of the first and last time he’d been involved with both Brian and Dan together. “Okay,” he breathes. “Do I, uh, need to bring anything?”

Brian’s cool blue eyes turn wicked, searing into him. “Just yourself, Arin. I’ll bring everything we might need.” 

Already, Arin can see the gears of Brian’s brilliant sadistic mind turning, a hundred possible scenarios playing out in his mind as he watches Arin. There’s more than a little interest in his gaze, and when Arin meets his stare challengingly, Brian’s eyes flicker deliberately down Arin’s body and back again. _That_ sets Arin’s mind on fire. “Jesus, yeah, alright.”

“See you then,” Brian says, calm as ever, and he leaves Arin to his work.

**

Arin thinks that maybe Brian’s magic solution is already working.

After Brian had left him alone with his thoughts, Arin had been too wrapped up in his growing excitement to be concerned about his enormous to-do list. But instead of being distracted, he channelled his newfound energy into his work. He cleared his inbox, set up his meetings for the next two weeks, and set up a recording schedule for the power hour with a list of necessary props, the collecting of which he delegated to the team.

By the time six o’clock rolled around, Arin’s running on a strange kind of controlled energy, a flame turned on low and burning with a blue intensity like Brian’s eyes. In the Grump room, Dan’s posture is stiff and straight and his pupils dilate when he looks up at Arin with his lower lip caught between his teeth. Something hot and feral surges through Arin’s body as he sets up the recording equipment, pretending not to notice Dan’s eyes crawling all over his back.

Neither of them mention Brian’s plan. They don’t have to. It’s better left unspoken. The anticipation of surprise is sweeter than anything else. 

Surprisingly, they’re both able to perform well during gameplay. Dan seems more hyped up than usual, laughing too long and too loud at all of Arin’s stupid jokes. Other than that, nothing seems amiss.

But at the end of their obligatory seven episodes, after everything’s shut down and Dan’s reaching for his jacket, Arin can’t help himself. He hasn’t done this in a while - he needs to flex the right muscles, make sure they still work.

“Dan,” he rumbles with just the right timbre to make Dan freeze. “Come back here.”

“Okay,” Dan’s tone is perfect - a little softer than normal, a little meek. He retreats from the door obediently. “What is it?”

“Clean up that mess before you go.” Arin nods at the cluttered end tables. 

“That’s from Matt and Ryan earlier,” Dan frowns. “It was like that when we came in.”

“That’s funny,” Arin says. “I don’t remember asking.”

“I know, I’m just telling you.”

Arin has the sudden urge to tell him to get on his knees and open his mouth, make himself useful if he couldn’t obey. He clamps down on it, remembering how good it was when he made himself wait. Instead he tries to make his eyes sharp and bright, like Brian‘s. “Clean it up,” he repeats softly. “Now.”

“Yes, sir,” is what comes out of Dan’s mouth, automatic. Like he’d been trained. Arin inhales sharply as Dan starts to collect the empty cans and scattered bits of paper. There’s really not a lot of mess, but that was beside the point. The cans go in the recycling and the rest is neatly brushed into the trash can. Arin plays with the idea of making Dan get on all fours to wind up all the controller cables on the floor, but decides against it. It’s getting late, and Arin needs to get home.

“That’s better,” Arin tells him when Dan looks up at him as if waiting for further instruction. “Good boy.” 

Dan lights up at the validation. Just from looking at him Arin knows he’s at least half-hard in his baggy jeans. He smirks and curls his hand around Dan’s waist, pulling him in close. 

Dan’s eyes close and his chin tilts up, probably expecting their usual quick kiss goodnight. Instead Arin leans in and kisses him with all the pent-up passion of the day spent thinking about what was to come. Dan gasps into his mouth and yields, letting Arin take the lead. And that’s exactly what Arin does - and when they part Dan looks _wrecked_ , his eyes lidded and his chin red from the scrape of Arin’s beard. 

He looks at Arin questioningly, pleadingly, flicking his eyes over to the couch. 

And as inviting as that is, it’s more fun to step back and let him suffer. “See you tomorrow,” he says, the words laced with dark promise.

“Yes sir,” Dan says thickly, and his eyes follow Arin all the way to the door.

**

The parking lot in front of the Grumps office is completely empty save for Dan’s big Nissan and Brian’s minivan, parked side-by-side right by the door. Arin’s pulse quickens at the sight. 

Arin triple-checks the lock on the door when he gets inside. Nobody is going to show up, not this late, but it doesn’t hurt to be certain. It feels strange to do this at his place of work. He’d never been particularly excited at the idea of doing it in public, but he knows Dan likes to pretend that the element of danger is there - that threat of being caught, found out, exposed and humiliated. And Arin had never been good at denying Dan anything.

Just thinking about Dan gets him feeling warmer, gets him walking a little faster. The whole place is dark, lonely until he hears a faint familiar voice. He follows the sound all the way to the lounge - and when he gets there he stops dead, his heart jumping up into his throat.

The ottomans have all been pushed forward almost to the opposite wall. In place of them, in front of the couch, is Dan, on his hands and knees with his head bent. He’s completely naked, all angles and bones, his knees scratched raw from the carpet. A crude blindfold is tied over his eyes and knotted behind his head. Brian’s denim-clad legs are draped over his back, resting in the arch. Brian himself is leaning all the way back in his seat, looking extremely comfortable and extremely satisfied with the situation.

“Arin,” Brian greets, as casually as if they were meeting by chance in the kitchen during a regular work day. As if he weren’t using Dan as a fucking piece of furniture. “How are you?”

“Holy shit,” Arin breathes as the blood in his body all rushes to his groin at once. Dan doesn’t even turn his head, doesn’t acknowledge their presence. Arin thinks he sees his shoulders trembling, but beyond that, he doesn’t move. 

“It’s nice to see him behaving himself, isn’t it?” Brian repositions his legs, crossing his ankles. Dan shifts a little under the change of pressure on his back but doesn’t complain. Arin notices then that Brian’s covered the couch in towels, a thoughtful and practical touch that drives home the reality of what’s about to happen.

“Y-yeah.” Arin takes a deep breath to steady himself. He’s been here before, he’s seen Dan naked, seen Brian in an intimate situation, but - this feels different. Dan’s never been this still or calm for him. When ordered to be still, he’d be whimpering, hips twitching, little gasps of _please Arin_ and breathy _ohs_ falling from his panting mouth. “How long has he been like this?” 

Brian shrugs. “Half an hour or so.”

“Half an - ” Arin blinks. “And he just - he’s okay with that?” Naked and blind, kneeling on the rough carpet, not knowing what time it was or when Arin was coming or what was about to happen to him - and he’s not complaining or struggling at all. 

“Patience is part of his training.”

That word - _training_ \- makes Arin’s body jerk reflexively. There’s something so fucking dirty about it. Dan stays where he is, listening but not reacting. 

“Can you take the blindfold off?” Arin asks suddenly. He needs to see Dan’s face. He needs to know that Dan is okay with all of this, even though he knows in his heart that Brian would never push him too far.

“Of course.” Brian pulls his legs from Dan’s back and sits up. He leans forward and tugs at the knot, which comes free easily. Dan ducks his head as he adjusts to the soft light. Brian smiles at him and strokes his head, using his fingers to comb Dan’s hair back. When Dan looks up at Brian, blinking dazedly, Arin gets a glimpse of Dan’s face for the first time and does a double take. He’d thought Dan would look wrecked, needy, lusty. Instead he just looks - peaceful. 

“Good boy,” Brian murmurs to him, and Arin swears Dan _glows._ Fuck.

He hadn’t been completely convinced that this was in any way helpful to Dan, but seeing him so relaxed under Brian’s guidance and praise drives it home. _This_ is Dan’s outlet, his way of coping with his stress. He has to focus on obedience, and in doing so he doesn’t have time to think about anything else.

“What should I…” Arin trails off. “Can I, um…”

“He’s all yours. You’re the boss, Arin. You can do whatever you want with him.”

 _All yours._ Like Dan’s just a thing, an object to be given away. 

Arin crosses the room quietly and kneels next to Dan. He looks so fucking sinful, with his back arched and his head bowed. He runs a hand down Dan’s spine to the hollow of his back, and when he presses down lightly, Dan arches his ass up even higher. Feeling him bend to his touch, seeing him - fucking _presenting_ himself fills Arin with burning desire. 

“Did you train him to do this too?”

“Yes,“ Brian says with satisfaction. “He knows what I like to see.” His tone is mocking, playfully cruel, but when he gazes at Dan, his eyes are surprisingly tender. “He looks good, doesn’t he?” 

“Fuck yeah he does.” Arin squeezes a handful of Dan’s pert ass. “So perfect.” 

Dan just - takes it, letting himself be touched. Goosebumps break out over his bare arms and he shakes when Arin skates his fingertips over his sensitive ribs, but he doesn’t struggle or pull away. 

“Ticklish,” Arin murmurs to him, digging his fingers gently into Dan’s side. Dan’s jaw clenches and his toes curl, and Brian laughs.

“You should hear him when I tie him up and do that while I fuck him.”

Arin blinks. “What, tickle him?”

“You should try it sometime. You might have to gag him, he gets loud.”

“Maybe.” Brian’s words paint a pretty picture. Arin’s touch gets firmer, more sure, roaming over Dan’s back and ass and skinny thighs. Dan’s trying so hard to be still, to be good, and it makes Arin want to see how far he can push before Dan’s control breaks. 

Arin’s aware of Brian watching, but it doesn’t dampen his arousal at all. Arin likes the way Dan’s holding still for him. He can see what Brian means by Dan being his secret against stress. There’s no pressure, no boundaries. He could just sit here touching Dan’s soft skin forever, seeing how much it would take to make Dan break and cry out or beg for more. He could spank Dan’s ass red, see if he could stay still through that. He could kneel behind Dan and get his cock out and just sink into his tight, blazing heat. He could stroke Dan’s big dick until he was just on the edge, and then stop to see him fall apart.

But the thing is, Arin’s in over his head, again, and he can’t seem to choose where to go from here. He’d only just started to understand the dynamic between himself and Dan, the way Dan craved his authority and punishment. It had been a lot to learn - it had taken a lot of trust and love and reassurance to be able to accept that he enjoyed bending Dan to his will with physical force and sometimes pain. That Dan enjoyed it too, all of it, the degrading language and the cruel insults that Arin would have never, ever dared utter if Dan hadn’t wanted him to.

_Anything you want. He’s all yours…_

“Do you wanna, uh.” Arin looks at Brian, trying to telegraph his need for guidance without having to admit his ineptitude out loud. “Do you want to, maybe…”

“Show you some ways to enjoy him?” Brian supplies. 

Blood rushes to Arin’s face and his cock twitches with interest. He’s glad Brian’s here. Without him, Arin doubts this would be relaxing as intended. He knows he can trust Brian to keep Dan safe, to know his limits and how to take him apart piece by piece. It’s what Brian did best. Patient, meticulous Brian, spending hours training Dan to be the perfect submissive toy.

Something clicks. It must show on his face, because Brian tilts his head and says, “What is it, Arin?”

Arin struggles to put his jumbled thoughts into words. He reminds himself that this is Brian - that he can be just as blunt and honest as Brian is, because Brian did not judge. “So I really like the thought of, uh, how you trained him to be like this,” he says haltingly. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s, kind of amazing how he’s just - okay with this. That he likes it.” Arin gives a stupid laugh. “I don’t know. I just - I like the idea of him being trained.”

“He’s a work in progress,” Brian smiles. “He still has a long way to go. Sometimes he still needs to be corrected. He needs constant practice.”

“Yeah?” Arin squeezes Dan’s ass again, and he can feel Dan’s muscles twitch beneath his skin as he clenches up, just the tiniest amount. “Well, maybe I can, uh. Help you with that.”

Brian meets Arin’s gaze and a spark of connection jumps between them. It’s for Dan’s benefit that Brian says, voice low and rough, “You want to help me train our little office slut, is that it?”

Dan reacts to Brian for the first time with a sudden shiver. His breath quickens, audible in the quiet room.

“Yeah,” Arin says thickly, head swimming. “Fuck yeah, that sounds good.” 

“Extra training will come in handy when we go on tour. Can’t let him get too full of himself, out there on stage. He’ll need us to show him his place.”

Dan makes a tiny, barely audible whimper that goes straight to Arin’s dick. 

“Excited at the idea of us using you every night?” Brian asks, sugar-sweet. “Bet you can barely wait.”

Arin lets himself think about it, of them dragging a dazed, adrenaline-ridden Dan into the dressing room after the show, pushing him to his knees and making him get them off as they unwound from the experience. “Is that what happened when you guys went to Australia?”

“Every night we had a hotel room to ourselves,” Brian confirms. “He was a very good boy, weren’t you, Danny?”

On another day, Arin wants to hear those stories, see Dan blush as Brian described their encounters. Today he just wants to see for himself. “You think he could use an extra lesson or two?”

“He can never have enough training. There’s always room for improvement.” Brian strokes Dan’s cheek and rubs his thumb over Dan’s lips. Dan opens his mouth at the touch and Arin sees a glimpse of his pink tongue as Brian slides half his thumb inside. “What do you think, Dan? You want something to suck on? Something to fill up this pretty little mouth?”

Dan’s “yes sir” comes out garbled as he tries to talk around Brian’s thumb. 

“He’s gotten a lot better,” Brian tells Arin. “It was quite a challenge getting him over his gag reflex. He still struggles sometimes, but that’s why he needs the practice.”

Arin flushes. He remembers Dan on his knees, his face buried in Brian’s crotch, his throat bulging with Brian’s cock. He remembers being shocked at the sight - how Dan just let Brian push his head down. Many times after that night, he’d wondered how they’d gotten to that point.

“Arin, can you please bring me that bag on the table?”

Arin has to tear his eyes away from Dan. “Uh, yeah, one sec.”

The bag is inconspicuous, a black backpack that Arin recognizes as the one Dan uses as his carry-on for trips. He picks it up by its straps and hauls it over to Brian.

“Thank you, Arin.” Brian unzips the bag and rummages for a moment to come up with something Arin’s not expecting - a black roll of tape. Brian notices Arin’s curious look and says, “Bondage tape, Arin. It only sticks to itself, not skin or hair. It’s not as harsh as steel handcuffs - Dan hates those, don’t you, Danny? - but it’s stronger than the neoprene cuffs we had. Dan pulled at those so much that they were coming apart.”

Arin wets his lips, thinking about what Brian had been doing to Dan to make him struggle so hard against his bonds. “Are we tying him up?”

“Just his wrists,” Brian answers lightly. “He doesn’t need his hands for this. I prefer him helpless.”

“Can I try?” 

Brian smiles. “Of course.” He tosses the roll to Arin, who catches it and starts to pick at the edge. It feels like regular tape and looks like satiny black leather. 

“Dan,” Brian switches to a commanding voice. “Sit up straight. Arms behind your back.”

Dan moves with a fluid grace that seems unusual for his long gangly body as he obeys. Arin feels himself stiffen in his jeans at the sight. Dan looks like he’s done this a hundred times, turning his hands outward and pressing his wrists together, perfectly positioned for Arin to begin winding the tape around them. Arin takes his time, making sure the tape isn’t too tight, making sure Dan’s face is still relaxed and open. When he’s done he sits back, pleased with himself. The shiny black tape looks good against Dan’s skin.

“Nice and tight?” Brian asks, and Dan’s muscles flex as he pulls ineffectually against his bonds. Brian grins. “Good. You’re not going anywhere, are you, Danny? Not until we’ve done everything we want to do to you.”

Arin’s dick is rapidly becoming too hard to fit comfortably in his pants. He stands up to undo his belt and pops the button open with a groan. Brian turns at the noise and smiles at him as he rummages in the bag once again. He pulls out a small latched box, and when it opens Arin feels like he’s been punched in the gut when he sees that it’s a sizeable light pink dildo, realistic with its veins and balls-shaped base. 

“This one is a little big for him,” Brian explains. “It’s not his favourite, but it’s about as thick as you, Arin, and he’s going to have to learn how to take it.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Brian,” Arin quips, trying to sound less excited than he is. He’s picturing Brian pressing that thick head to Dan’s hole, applying pressure until Dan’s body yields and takes it in. To his surprise, though, Brian sidles over to the far end of the couch and grabs the rickety little end table.

“Needs to be a hard surface for it to stick,” Brian explains, which doesn’t make sense until he jams the base of the fake cock down and Arin realizes that the base is a suction cup. The dildo bobs in the air, ludicrous and oddly inviting in one. 

Arin figures it out. “You’re going to make him practice on that?” he asks out loud, a little disbelieving. Would Dan actually do it? It’s ridiculous, humiliating, obscene. But Brian isn’t fucking around.

“Yes,” Brian answers calmly. “Dan, show him.”

Dan is clumsy, unable to crawl with his hands bound, unable to get the leverage to stand. He shuffles forward on his knees until he’s in front of the table, and from there he has to widen his legs to be able to bend forward without falling. Brian watches him struggle calmly, eyes bright. And Arin watches in complete fascination, feeling Dan’s humiliation and finding himself cruelly enjoying it. 

“Open,” Brian commands.

Dan shoots Arin one fleeting, red-faced look, then quickly drops his eyes and opens his mouth. 

“Now suck,” Brian orders, and Dan wraps his mouth around the dildo without hesitation.

The sight is too much for Arin to handle. He clumsily pushes his pants and boxers down one-handed, the fabric bunching up between his thighs. When he gets his hand on his dick he groans out loud as the friction sends fireworks up his spine. Brian takes the time to give him an appreciative look, which just cranks Arin’s arousal up from a nine to a ten. He wonders how Brian can just sit there, watching Dan’s head bob up and down, without getting his own cock out. 

“You can take it deeper,” Brian comments, nudging Dan with his foot. Dan’s shoulders flex and he hesitates only a second before dipping his head lower, taking maybe half the shaft in. “Relax your throat, Dan.”

Dan gags once and pulls back to cough. Hips lips are wet and glistening and so is the dildo, the sheen clearly marking the point where Dan had managed to get his mouth down to. 

“Try again,” Brian says, merciless. 

Arin kicks his jeans the rest of the way off and lifts his shirt over his head. Dan looks at him, eyes wide, and when his gaze trails down to Arin’s cock, he licks his lips. 

Arin likes that. “Keep looking at me,” he tells Dan. To make it easier, he kneels on the carpet beside him. The eye contact is electrifying up close. Arin reaches out and closes his fingers around the dildo at the place where Dan had backed off before. 

“Can you do better than this?” Arin asks him, quietly, challengingly. “For me?”

Dan gives a jerky nod. He’s still blushing furiously, which shouldn’t be as fucking hot as it is. Arin slides his fist down the fake cock, about an inch further than the line of spit, and says, like Brian had, “Suck.”

Dan does. At first he closes his eyes, but he quickly remembers Arin’s command and opens them to stare at Arin through his eyelashes as he bends his head down. Brian stays quiet, and Arin can hear Dan’s every quick breath, every wet sucking noise he makes as he works his mouth down the shaft. Arin hears him gag once more, but this time he doesn’t pull back. He pushes through it, keeps going until his beard brushes Arin’s fingers. His eyes grow bright with tears and his hands clench into fists behind his back but he holds himself there, breathing noisily through his nose.

“Good boy,” Arin praises him, more than a little breathless himself. Dan moans, the noise muffled by the thick cock in his mouth. Arin takes his hand off the dildo and shoves it into Dan’s hair. “I want to see you take the whole thing.”

“Mmmf,” Dan protests. He tries to pull his head up but Arin tightens his fist around his hair and holds him there. 

Arin hears a quiet curse. Out of the corner of his eye Arin sees Brian finally stripping off his T-shirt and getting his pants open. His cock springs out, thick and heavy, rising straight up from its nest of soft salt-and-pepper curls. Brian’s big hand wraps around it and pumps it up and down. Arin feels a jolt through his chest, an absurd wave of pride at Brian finding them hot enough to let go of his utter control.

“You can do it,” Arin murmurs to Dan, who’s finally stopped trying to pull away. “All the way down, come on.”

Dan inches forward, blinking back tears. Arin uses his fistful of hair to jerk his head back and forward again, fucking his mouth down on the dildo. Dan whimpers and the sound goes straight to Arin’s dick. He does it again, yanking Dan all the way off to gasp wetly for breath before plunging him back down. The power of being in control like this fills Arin with a dizzy, heady pleasure that’s almost like being drunk. Still, though, he doesn’t let it get in the way of his concern for safety.

“You’re alright?” he asks as he pulls Dan free again. “You can breathe?”

Dan gasps, eyes wild. “Yes,” he manages. “Sir.”

“He’s used to having his mouth fucked,” Brian remarks from the couch. “He likes it.”

Dan shuts his eyes tightly and tries to suppress a groan. To Arin’s shock he strains forward, his mouth opening without being told to do so. Arin gives him some slack and loosens his grip so Dan can take the fake cock into his mouth again, sucking wetly. It’s noisy and filthy and so fucking hot that Arin thinks he could probably come in five seconds flat if he started jacking off in earnest.

“Open your eyes,” Arin says, strained. “I told you to keep them open.”

Dan obeys instantly. His gaze is oddly calm now, as if the more Arin pushed him, the easier it was. 

_He likes having someone else make all the decisions for him,_ Brian had said. Fuck. 

“All the way down, now,” Arin says, his voice strained.

And Dan actually does it. He plunges his mouth all the way down to the base and holds himself there, trembling like a leaf. His gaze stays locked on Arin’s, and there’s no panic in his warm eyes. Only a questioning look, as if waiting desperately for Arin’s approval.

“That’s a good boy,” Arin reaches out and touches his straining jaw, feels where his lips are stretched impossibly tight around the girth. His fingers trail to Dan’s throat, and when he feels that it’s literally bulging - the outline of the dildo clearly bulging in his throat - he says, “Jesus fucking Christ. You can - you can pull off now, Dan.”

Dan’s mouth pops off the dildo with a slick wet noise. Once free, he makes a thick noise in his throat and swallows twice, grimacing. His lips are already red and swollen and there are tear tracks down his cheeks. Arin feels a quick stab of pity, but then he notices that Dan’s cock is still rock-hard, so flushed and engorged that it almost looks painful. 

The movement of Brian’s hand catches Arin’s eye, and he stops watching Dan for a moment to take in the sight of Brian quietly pleasuring himself. It reminds Arin of his own aching cock, hot and heavy between his legs. 

“You liked that,” Arin says to Dan, half-accusing, half-incredulous. 

“Of course he did.” Brian sounds amused. “The little slut loves having his holes filled up. Doesn’t matter if it’s a real cock or not. Isn’t that right, Dan?”

The obscenity of that statement, delivered in Brian’s matter-of-fact tone, makes Arin’s dick pulse. Dan’s cheeks flush as dark as his cock and he nods. 

“What was that, Dan?” Brian’s voice cuts like a lash. “I couldn’t hear you.”

Dan licks his swollen lips. “Yes, sir.”

“Better. Now let’s see how you handle the real thing. Arin, would you like to sit down?”

Arin curses under his breath and lurches to the couch. He loves hearing Brian’s filthy talk, knowing that all Dan can do is listen to them discuss what was about to happen to him. Like he was just a toy himself, something for Arin and Brian to share.

Dan doesn’t need to be told what to do next. He shuffles forward and nestles himself between Arin’s spread legs, immediately leaning in to nuzzle Arin’s aching cock. He looks up at Arin, waiting, and Arin realizes with a jolt that Dan’s waiting for his fucking _permission_ , jesus fuck.

“Yeah,” Arin breathes. He strokes his hand roughly over Dan’s tousled hair. He’ll never be able to be as smooth as Brian. “Just - yeah, okay. Suck it.”

Dan opens his mouth and bends his head, and holy fucking _finally_. Arin groans as his cock sinks into the perfect wet heat.

For a while he’s content to let Dan lead. Arin keeps his hand in Dan’s hair but lets him have some slack, allowing him to move up and down at will but preventing him from pulling off entirely. Dan keeps his eyes on Arin’s as he sucks, tongue working along the underside of Arin’s shaft.

Brian kneels behind Dan, smiling. He takes Dan’s bound wrists and a pair of blunt-tipped scissors and says, “Hold still.”

Dan’s eyes unfocus and he groans around Arin’s dick as his wrists come free. He slowly brings his arms to his sides, grimacing. Brian doesn’t grant him any reprieve, immediately yanking Dan’s hips back and forcing him to plant his hands on the ground to hold himself up. Brian nods with satisfaction and says to Arin, “It’s hard for him to keep his ass up for us when his arms are behind his back.” 

“Makes sense.”

Dan jerks at the feeling of Brian’s hands on his ass, and his rhythm falters when Brian spreads him wide. 

“Don’t you stop,” Brian warns. Arin wraps his free hand around the back of Dan’s neck and adds, “Keep going. All the way down.”

There’s an odd sense of comradeship between Arin and Brian. Arin feels much more involved this time. Brian might be taking the lead, but Arin still feels completely in control. And Brian had been right, it’s _good_. Arin had never thought that sex this intense could be this relaxing. But, like Brian had said, it was because this wasn’t about him. This was about Dan. Giving Dan what he wanted, what he needed. Giving him what he could only get from the two of them. 

“You’re doing so well,” Arin tells him as Dan pushes his cock past the back of his throat, blinking away tears as he keeps his eye contact with Arin. It’s fucking incredible that he gets to have his gorgeous best friend on his knees for him. A year ago Arin had thought he was straight and unobtainable. He had once thought it was funny to make raucous gay jokes just to see Dan blush. If anyone had told him that one day Dan would be literally choking on his dick he would have thought they were insane.

Even Brian isn’t completely immune to Dan’s magnetism. He has to pause to stare at the sight before him. Arin can picture what he’s seeing - Dan’s perfect, tiny opening, pink and puckered, twitching in the cool air. 

“How’s he look?” Arin asks, his voice hitching as Dan’s throat squeezes him.

“Beautiful,” Brian murmurs. “I bet he tastes even better.” And then Brian just - leans in, burying his face in Dan’s ass and licking him from his balls to the top of his cleft.

Dan’s entire body stiffens and he chokes on Arin’s cock. Arin quickly yanks his head back, pulling him all the way off. Dan cries out as soon as his mouth is empty.

“Brian,” he almost shouts as Brian leans in again. “Oh fuck!”

Brian leans back and slaps him across the ass so hard that even Arin winces.

“Watch your language, Dan. If you can’t stay still I’m not going to bother making this good for you. Focus on what you’re doing.”

Dan’s whole body squirms when Brian goes in again. But he opens his mouth blindly, obedient. His eyes squeeze shut, overwhelmed as Brian eats his ass. Arin takes himself in hand, feeds his cock into Dan’s mouth and watches as Dan splutters and moans even as his training prompts him to try and take all of Arin down his throat. His saliva flows down Arin’s dick, dripping down his balls, slick and filthy. Arin can feel him straining not to push back against Brian’s mouth.

Brian gives Dan a final lick and leans back on his heels. Dan whimpers at the sound of the bag rustling, but all Brian gets out is a clear blue bottle. He coats three of his fingers liberally. When it starts to drip Brian casually wipes the excess on Dan’s thigh before bringing his hand between Dan’s legs.

Brian’s fingers are thick and blunt, his hands capable and strong. Even just two of his fingers looks like a hell of a lot to take. Arin, who’s only experience had been with Suzy’s fingers - slim and delicate - thinks about how big Brian’s must feel for Dan.

“Alright,” Brian says, “you know what to do, Dan. Relax.”

“ _Mmmh,_ ” is all Dan can say, helpless and overwhelmed as Brian eases two of his fingers in at once. And he doesn’t go slow, just starts pumping his wrist, fucking Dan with his thick fingers. 

“Jeeze, Brian.” 

“Oh, he’s used to this.” Brian adds a twist to his stoke and fingers him harder, rocking Dan’s body forward. “He knows how to open up for me now.”

“How did you train him to do that?”

“Hours of practice. Sending him home with some, ah, extra homework.” Brian grins and pats Dan’s ass. “I used to make him send me pictures to prove he fucked himself with a toy every night. If I didn’t get a picture, I’d spank him the next day.”

Arin has to pull Dan’s mouth away before he shoots his load right down his throat. “Fucking seriously?”

Brian just shrugs, a smile playing around his lips. “He thought I was joking at first. But he learned his lesson quick enough.”

With his mouth unoccupied, Dan lets out a sweet, desperate little moan. 

“What do you want?” Arin asks him, trying to sound derisive like Brian. It doesn’t work, and he just ends up sounding sincere.

Dan looks up at him and chokes out, “I - I need to come, Arin, _please._ ”

“ _You_ need to come?” Arin asks incredulously. “Seriously? How do you think I feel? You’ve had my dick in your mouth for like, two hours.”

Dan tries to control himself but can’t help his quiet little laugh. His warm breath puffs across Arin’s inner thighs. “Fair enough, I - _ah!_ ”

Brian, not descending to their levity, had taken advantage of the interlude to pump more lube onto his fingers. When he plunges them back in with an obscene wet noise Dan shouts, his back arching.

“Dan normally doesn’t get to come until he makes me come,” Brian explains to Arin calmly. “By all means, if you’d like to help him, go ahead. You are the boss, after all.”

Dan looks at him hopefully.

Arin grins back. “No. I like him desperate.”

“Me, too. Do you want to fuck him now?”

“Hell yeah.” Arin wonders how he should do this - if he should bend Dan over the back of the couch, or try having Dan on his back, or if Brian has some crazy idea. 

When he moves to get up Brian smoothly cuts in and says, “Arin, you can stay there. He’s going to do all the work for you.”

“Oh.” The image burns into Arin’s brain and his eyes widen. “Oh, okay, holy shit.” It occurs to Arin that they’ve never done this with Dan on top. He’s not exactly sure how he’d never thought to ask. “Is he good at it?”

“He’s okay, but he definitely needs more training.” Brian slips his fingers out and wipes them on a towel, ignoring Dan’s pitiful whine. “After a show we’ll be tired, and we’ll want to relax. We can’t both just take his mouth all the time or we’ll ruin his voice.”

Arin wonders if Brian makes Dan practice on him, or the dildo, or both. The idea of making Dan fuck himself on the fake cock is incredible, but Arin’s not sure he’s going to last much longer. 

“You ready?” Arin asks Dan, who jerks to attention from where he’s slumped between Arin’s thighs. 

“Yeah,” Dan groans, pushing himself back to his knees. His cock must be so painful, so heavy and full and neglected. Arin almost feels sorry for him. Almost.

“Is that how you talk to your boss?”

Dan blinks, all fake innocence. “I meant - yes, sir.”

Brian laughs. “He’s testing you, Arin.”

“Yeah?”

“He did that on purpose. Trying to see if you’re paying attention.”

Dan has a terrible pokerface. Arin wets his dry lips with his tongue and says, roughly, “Get up here, Dan.” And when Dan’s slow to stand, he adds with a growl, “ _Move._ ”

Dan scrambles to his feet, panting. He looks over his shoulder at Brian, who says, “Why are you looking at me? Listen to your boss.”

Arin shifts position on the couch, getting himself as comfortable as he can. He takes himself in hand at the base, holding his cock straight up in the air. Dan moves forward as if hypnotized, staring at it with a mixture of lust and trepidation. He’s so light, almost dainty, as he places his knees on either side of Arin’s thighs and hoists himself up on the couch, hovering over Arin. Arin’s instinct is to grab him by the hips and slam him down on his dick, but there’s something about watching Dan struggle to align himself that’s even hotter.

“Hurry up.” Brian’s voice is like a whip. “Stop fucking around and sit on it, Dan.”

Dan’s thighs are shaking with the effort already. He puts his hands up on the back of the couch and knee-walks forward until Arin’s cock brushes the inside of his thigh. Arin keeps his hand on it, keeps it steady for him as Dan slowly begins to lower himself. When Arin’s cock nudges against his hole they both gasp.

“Oh,” Dan breathes, trembling harder as he leans his weight down. He’s slick and open from Brian’s fingers, but it still takes a second for Arin to breach the tight ring of muscles and slip inside. Dan makes one short noise of surprise and holds himself there.

“Sit down,” Arin tells him roughly. “I know you can take it.”

“He’s right.” Brian’s voice is strained and distracted, punctuated by his heavy breaths. Arin can guess what he’s doing. 

“You’re - you’re so thick, Arin,” Dan gasps, but he obeys, almost mindlessly. 

“Yeah,” Arin groans as Dan sinks all the way down until he’s seated in Arin’s lap. Dan sucks in a choked breath and squeezes around Arin’s cock, and Arin’s brain practically short-circuits from sheer sensation. 

“Good boy, Danny,” he manages, and Dan apparently takes that as a command to start bouncing in Arin’s lap. 

Arin can hardly fucking _breathe._ His instinct is to reach for Dan’s hips, to move with him, make it good for Dan too, until Dan’s eyes roll back in his head and all he can do is clutch at Arin’s shoulders and shout his pleasure to the ceiling. But - he can do that whenever he wants. Tonight is supposed to be relaxing. And so Arin leans back and watches Dan work himself up and down his cock, listening to all the slick filthy noises and Dan’s panting breaths.

He can tell Dan’s muscles are being worked to exhaustion, but Dan’s blissed-out face gives no indication that he cares. His head is tipped back, his lips parted in pleasure, his curls sticking out haphazardly, all frizzy from being grabbed and yanked and stroked. Dan rides Arin in short, quick little strokes, keeping Arin buried deep, never raising more than halfway up. Arin doesn’t mind - he likes the friction, likes the fast rhythm. He likes Dan’s noises too - tiny breathy moans every time he sinks down, rising slowly in pitch.

He’s not going to last much longer. It’s incredible that he’s been able to hold himself back for so long already. But just then Dan’s rhythm finally falters and he slows, obviously overwhelmed. Arin grits his teeth, grabs Dan’s hips and squeezes until it must hurt. 

“Ah, fuck,” he chokes. “Dan, I’m gonna come, don’t fuckin’ slow down now.”

And Dan just looks down at him with those glazed eyes and says, exhausted but obedient, “Yes, sir” and picks up the pace, clearly struggling but desperate to please.

Brian suddenly speaks up. “Mind if I cut in, Arin?”

“Sure,” Arin says, not knowing or caring what Brian means. But then suddenly Brian’s stepping into view, his cock in hand, and he’s fisting a hand into Dan’s hair, pulling him upright in Arin’s lap. Dan struggles to find his balance, but Arin and Brian move as one to help. Arin holds him by the hips and Brian grabs him by the shoulder.

“Open,” Brian commands, and Dan does. Brian plunges into his mouth with a groan. It’s hard for Dan to keep himself moving up and down on Arin’s dick, but he doesn’t stop. Brian doesn’t fuck into his throat, just lets Dan mouth at him as best as he can. It’s sloppy and messy and clumsy but Brian doesn’t seem to care. 

It’s not long before Brian curses and pulls his cock from Dan’s mouth. Dan closes his eyes and tilts up his face just in time for Brian’s cum to splash across his lips and chin and cheek. Dan can’t do anything about it, can’t wipe it off or clean himself up, and the sight is too much for Arin to handle. He yanks Dan down and holds him there as he lets go with a deep, rumbling groan, shooting his load deep inside Dan’s ass. Arin closes his eyes and savours the feeling, riding the high of ultimate release and pure pleasure.

When he opens his eyes Dan’s looking at him pleadingly, his lip caught between his teeth, an expression entirely too innocent with Brian’s cum dripping down his face and Arin’s cock buried in his ass to the hilt. 

“What do you want?” Arin manages. “Tell me. Beg me for it.”

Dan’s voice is wrecked. “Please,” he gasps. “Please let me come, please, Arin. Sir. I - I need it so bad, _please_ \- ” 

Brian would have undoubtedly kept torturing him. Arin’s made of softer stuff. He can’t resist Dan, not when he’s been so good, not when he looks so gorgeous and debauched.

“You can come,” he says, thinking that Dan will reach down and jerk himself off. Instead Dan just gives one full-body shudder and clenches around Arin’s softening cock. His cock flexes between his legs and spurts up, painting his own chest and stomach with stripes of thick pearlescent cum. He shakes through the aftershocks and gasps out, “ _Arin_ ” in a beautiful, broken voice.

Arin holds him as he collapses against Arin’s chest. It’s uncomfortable - Arin’s oversensitive and sweaty, and Dan’s come is tacky against his skin - but he doesn’t really care. He listens to Dan’s heart thumping beneath his chest and floats with him through the comedown.

Eventually Dan rouses himself. He hikes himself up and off Arin’s cock with a little groan and stands up on shaky legs. Arin gets a glimpse of his cum running down Dan’s thigh and his tired cock actually manages to twitch.

“You’re a mess,” Brian tells Dan gruffly. “Go clean yourself up. Get a cloth for Arin.”

“Yes, sir,” Dan says, dreamily, and staggers off to the bathroom. Arin watches him go, walking with a slight limp. Arin wonders if his thighs are aching from riding him, or if he’s sore from Arin’s cock. Either way, it’s hot as fuck, and Arin feels like a fucking king as Dan returns to clean him gently with a warm, wet washcloth. 

“Thanks.” Arin stands up, feeling a little shaky himself. He spies his underwear on the floor and yanks it on. The room is warm, thick with the scent of sex and sweat, and Arin forgoes his shirt and sits back on the couch with a deep sigh. The couch dips as Dan sits carefully next to him, hesitant. Arin says, “Come here, you dingus,” and Dan immediately curls up against his side. He’s still naked.

Brian, somehow fully dressed already, sees Arin looking around and laughs. “I made him strip by the front door and crawl through the office.”

Dan reddens. Arin says, “You’re a cruel man, Brian.”

“I am,” Brian agrees, “and Dan loves it.” He tilts his head. “I think you like it too, Arin.”

Arin’s breath catches when the heat of Brian’s gaze pierces him. He’s not sure if Brian means that he must like how Brian took charge and helped him today - or if he means something else. It’s not the first time he’s wondered what this dynamic must be like from Dan’s perspective - how it feels to have Brian completely and totally in charge of him, forcing him to do the most humiliating things. 

With a knowing look, Brian changes the subject. “So how do you feel, Arin?” he inquires, genially. “A little less stressed now, I imagine?”

“Like ninety-five percent less stressed,” Arin agrees. His whole body feels warm and relaxed, pure satisfaction radiating from his core. Somehow, withholding his release had served to make the after-effects more pleasant. He doesn’t have a single care in the world except for Dan, and Dan is in his arms, satisfied and smiling. 

Arin knows he should probably tell Brian how grateful he is, tell Dan how amazing the whole experience had been. But what comes out of his mouth is, “You guys meant it about the, uh, tour stuff, right? Like this is definitely gonna happen again?”

“Arin!” Dan huffs out a laugh and buries his face in Arin’s neck.

And Brian just grins, eyes gleaming. “What do you think?”


End file.
